


En otra vida

by alexia18



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Abandono, Au libre, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Traumas infantiles, Violencia, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia18/pseuds/alexia18
Summary: Juliana y Valentina se conocen se enamoran, pero que pasa ¿cuando las personas a su alrededor se enteran?, su amor sobrevivirá a eso o esperaran a encontrarse en otra vida.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Capitulo 1

Años antes

Juliana

Juliana desde muy joven sabía que tenía que pelear por lo que quería y que si no lo hacía nunca tendría nada

Su padre nunca le interesó realmente ser parte de su vida simplemente la veía como un estorbo un lastre con el que tenía que cargar mientras que a su mamá lo único que realmente le importaba o lo que parecía importarle era estar con su papá a pesar de que la mayor parte de su vida nunca estaba con ellas y que cuando lo estaba terminaba ebrio y la mayoría de las veces terminaba golpeándola a ella o su mamá.

A los 8 años Juliana se dio cuenta te quiero más diferente de lo que pensaba su resistencia física era impresionante siempre sobresalía en los deportes y se las daba muy fácil aprender sobre cualquier tema sobre todo si tenía algo que ver con arte o idiomas.

Mientras cursaba la escuela no puedo tener muchos amigos ya que la mayoría de sus padres sabían a qué se dedicaba realmente su padre por lo que nunca dejaban que se juntarán con ella, la mayor parte de su infancia y de su adolescencia se la pasaba entre viajes por todo el país huyendo de la policía o buscando a su padre por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y muy pocas veces puedo asistir realmente a la escuela sólo una vez tuvo unos pocos amigos de verdad eso fue mientras estaban en el paso Texas

Ellos se parecían mucho a ella tanto en su resistencia física como intelectualmente ellos fueron los únicos que conoció que pudieron competir con ella así siempre que estaba con ella se la pasaban discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería o corriendo por el desierto.

Eso fue hasta que tuvieron que irse huyendo de los enemigos del chino y teniendo que ir a buscarlo y así fue como terminaron en México.

Valentina

Durante toda su vida siempre tuvo todas las cosas fáciles tenía todo lo que quería cuando quería y nunca tuvo que esforzarse por nada, su familia siempre la apoyo y siempre fueron muy Unidos y la educaron para llevarse bien con todos sin importar su estatus social.

Cuando su madre murió la familia lo resintió mucho su padre sólo se enfoca en su trabajo y presiono a su hermana mayor a manejar la empresa familiar mientras que su hermano y ella se mantenía lo más alejado posible de la empresa siempre de viaje o de fiesta .

Toda la familia comenzó a centrarse sus propias cosas y ella tuvo que lidiar con ese dolor siempre adormeciéndolo con alcohol, drogas y fiestas, eso siempre le funcionó hasta que un día ya no lo hizo.

El comienzo

La primera vez que Juliana vio a Valentina lo primero que notó fue su belleza, pero sobre todo sintió un tirón explicable que de inmediato la atrajo hacia aquella desconocida era magnético.  
Nunca había sentido la necesidad de conocer a nadie, pero con valentina la necesidad de conocerla y estar cerca de ella era incontenible, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella mas se deba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella desde la primera vez que la vio era algo más que una amistad se había enamorado de Valentina.

Cuando Valentina conoció a Juliana de inmediato se sintió intrigado nadie nunca en toda su vida se había interesado en ella sin querer algo a cambio siempre que alguien se acercaba y era porque querían algo ya sea influencia con su familia o para obtener fama, pero Juliana era diferente a ella no le interesaba la fama o el dinero sólo la veía ella por lo que era, la trataba como tal nunca minimizó lo que era y siempre la escuchaba a pesar de que ella tuviera más problemas.

Cuando beso a Juliana en la piscina no sé sorprendió desde el principio ella sintió una conexión con Juliana como nunca antes y al estar con ella siempre sintió una pasión inexplicable, un deseo tan grande de estar con ella todo el tiempo que ni siquiera con sus novios anteriores había sentido y a pesar de estar en una relación con lucho ella preferiría 1000 veces más estar con Juliana que con su novio.

Presente

Valentina y Juliana se encontraban en la cocina del departamento de la mamá de Juliana sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior, sobre como Sergio se había caído la piscina estaban riendo cuando Juliana acercó a Valentina aportándole un mechón de pelo poniéndolo detrás oreja logrando que Valentina dejara de reir y mírara directamente a Juliana sin pensarlo dos veces Juliana rompio la distancia que había entre ambas y la beso, fue un beso lento pero apasionado.

Mientras se besaban ninguna escucho como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Juliána besaba a valentina contra la estufa hasta que escucharon. 

\- Juliana- grito Lupe al verlas y de inmediato se separaron. 

\- Lupe - dijo sorprendida Juliana poniéndose frente a valentina de forma protectora. 

\- qué le hiciste a mi hija?- gritó Lupe tratando la Valentina, pero Juliana no la dejó tomando la mano de Valentina para sacarla del departamento.

mientras se dirigían a la salida Lupe le gritaba cosas desagradables a valentina por lo que supuestamente le hizo a su hija.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para dejar de escuchar los gritos de Lupe fue cuando llegaron al parque que se encontraba cerca del departamento de Juliana y fue donde Juliana soltó la mano de Valentina con un suspiro tembloroso.

Cuando Juliana volteo a ver el rostro de Valentina se dio cuenta de qué estaba llorando.

\- Val no llores - dijo limpiándole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- todo saldrá bien- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Juliana acarició suavemente las mejillas de Valentina mirándole a los ojos y al hacerlo vio que Valentina estaba asustada y tratando de calmarla intento darle un beso en la frente pero Valentina se aportó, la miro extrañaba y vio fijamente los ojos Valentina haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.

\- ¿qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó al tener Valentina apartándose de ella.

\- No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que mientras estemos juntas podremos con todo- Juliana trata de acercarse a Valentina, pero ella se alejó.

\- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo- dijo Valentina sin mirarla a los ojos - quiero decir mira cómo reacciono tu madre al saberlo, te imaginas lo que dirá mi familia, la prensa- conforme hablaba más asustada sonaba.

\- Val - Juliana trato de hablar con ella, pero fue interrumpida.

\- No ... Yo solo necesito espacio- Valentina se fue dejando a Juliana sintiéndose más sola y perdida que nunca.

Valentina llamo a su conductor y se fue a casa, cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación ignorando por completo a Chivís la ama de llaves que siempre la ha cuidado.

Al entrar a su habitación tomó algunas drogas que tenía en su ropero se tomó un par e invito a algunos amigos los cuales al llegar se dirigieron directamente a la piscina donde comenzaron una fiesta donde al final fueron echados por Chivís y los guardias de seguridad.

Valentina sólo quería olvidar lo que pasó en la casa de Juliana y la mirada que tenía al dejarla en el parque.

Lo que sentía por Juliana no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes, cuando estaba junto a ella o pensaba en ella sentía una pasión que la consumía.

Juliana la hacía ver las cosas como son y la trataba como un adulto y la veía por ella no por su familia o riqueza, pero sobre todo la hacía sentir viva, querida y valorada por lo que era.

Pero le aterraba como reaccionaria su familia, lo que diría la prensa y como los afectaría a todos.

Cuando Valentina se despertó se sentía terrible, tenía una gran resaca y aún tenía muy presente lo que pasó el día anterior.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien abría la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Val- dijo Lucía desde la puerta- tu padre y yo iremos a desayunar ¿quieres venir?- qué uso pregunta solamente con una sonrisa hasta que vio la tristeza en los ojos de Valentina y se dirigió hacia ella sentándose al lado de ella.

\- ¿qué pasó? - preguntó preocupada Lucía pero Valentina no dijo nada - ¿discutiste con Juliana o con lucho? - pregunto sabiendo lo que pasaba realmente entre ella y Juliana.

\- nada sólo tengo resaca y gracias, pero le pediré a chivís que me preparé unos chilaquiles- respondió sentándose en la cama, pero sin mirar a Lucía.

\- oye puedes hablar conmigo de verdad- dijo Lucía tomando la barbilla de Valentina para que la mirará a los ojos- no importa lo que suceda siempre te apoyaré ¿de acuerdo? - Lucía le regaló una suave sonrisa pero Valentina solamente asintió- está bien pero ya te dije que necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme- le dijo despidiéndose dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

JULIANA

CUANDO REGRESÓ A SU CASA SE ENCONTRÓ CON PANCHITO TRATANDO DE TRANQUILIZAR A SU MADRE, cuando entró al departamento se dirigió a su habitación ignorando por completo los comentarios de Lupe.

Al tercer día su madre estaba inusualmente callada en la cocina cortando algunas verduras para la cena.

\- ¿mamá? ¿cómo te fue hoy? - preguntó Juliana pensando que su mamá ya estaba aceptando lo que pasó.

\- Muy bien en realidad- dijo Lupe sin mirarla- me encontré con unos amigos y Panchito y uno de ellos tiene un hijo de tu edad y dijo que no tenía nov…-Juliana no la dejó terminar

\- mamá a mí no me gustan los hombres estoy enamorada de Valentina-le gritó Juliana

\- no sólo estás confundida dale una oportunidad a este chico y te juro que todo volverá a ser normal-Lupe volteo a verla tomándola del brazo bruscamente.

\- ¿Normal?, esto no se trata de ser normal, se trata de quién soy. A mí me gusta Valentina-le volvió a gritar Juliana.

\- No tendría una hija homosexual-grito con desprecio mirando el dolor que causaban sus palabras en los ojos de su hija.

Con la voz quebrada Juliana le respondió- entonces madre no tienes una hija- Juliana pileta de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a su madre sorprendida, empacó sus cosas y se fue de la casa.

Mientras salía del departamento sin saber a dónde ir recordó algo que el chino le dijo una vez cuando había llegado al remolque se vea totalmente ebrio " lo único que tienes que entender de este mundo es que todos estamos solos mocosa" y fue en ese momento en el que ya entendió lo que esas palabras significaban realmente.

3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Juliana salía del trabajo cuando escucho a lo lejos una pelea parecía una disputa entre una pareja ya estaba por alejarse cuando vio que la mujer que se encontraba prosiguiendo con el que el hombre se trataba de Eva hermana mayor de Valentina y de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

-hola Eva ¿cómo estás?- el saludo Juliana poniéndose entre ellos de inmediato el hombre se tranquilizó y parecía que se iba a alejar cuando el hombre sacó una navaja y trató de apuñalar a Eva pero Juliana se puso en medio recibiendo una puñalada en su costado izquierdo cayendo de rodillas con la navaja aún en su costado.

\- Juliana- gritó Eva Al ver qué juliana caí al suelo.

El grito de Eva hizo que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y se echó a correr temiendo haber asesinado a una persona dejando a ambas mujeres arrodilladas en el suelo.

\- Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia - dijo Eva asustada mientras tomaba su bolso sacando su celular, pero Juliana no la dejó diciéndole.

\- hay un hospital y 5 calles de aquí será más rápido llegar hay que llamar a una ambulancia y esperar a que llegue-dijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Eva gimiendo un poco por el dolor que sentía en su costado.

Su auto no estaba muy lejos de ahí porque lo que le ayudó a llegar a subirse a el, en -5 minutos ya se encontraba en el hospital y de inmediato fueron atendidas por los médicos que se llevaron a Juliana directamente a la sala de emergencias en algún momento le pidieron a Eva que esperar en la sala de espera mientras atendían a Juliana.

De inmediato atendieron la herida de Juliana una hora después le dijeron a Eva que podía ir a verla cuando llegó había un doctor con ella el cual estaba esperando para decirle las buenas noticias-la buena noticia es que la navaja no tocó ningún órgano por lo que aunque la navaja la penetró no pasó a mayores puedes irte hoy pero tiene que tener cuidado de no romper sus suturas- le dijo el doctor a Juliana.

En cuanto terminaron vendarla se dirigieron recepción para saber cuánto tenían que pagar y para que le dieran los medicamentos que necesitaría para recuperarse por completo.

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Juliana Valdez y acabo de ingresar y quisiera saber cuál es el monto que tengo que pagar por servicios? -

-permíteme un segundo en lo que regresó a la base de datos-le dijo la enfermera. - cuánto es de $15000 y estos serían los medicamentos que tendría que tomar- dijo dándole una receta y tres medicamentos diferentes.

Antes de que Juliana pudiera decir algo Eva ya había sacado su cartera y le había entregado la tarjeta de crédito a la recepcionista para que se cobrará.

Mientras salía del hospital Juliana le decía Eva qué le pagaría el monto completo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad ya que en ese momento ella no cargaba con tanto dinero. 

\- No te preocupes por eso acabo de salvarme la vida me recibiste una puñalada por mí pagar los gastos médicos por algo que yo provoque no es un problema no te preocupes- dijo Eva tratando de tranquilizar a Juliana

Cuando llegaron al auto de Eva ella le abrió la puerta del pasajero a Juliana, pero ella

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Eva al ver que Juliana no subía al auto

\- Si gracias por todo Eva será mejor que regrese a mi casa -

\- Aún estás herida por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa - insistió Eva.

\- No te preocupes mi moto está en el estacionamiento de enfrente- dijo Juliana alejándose de Eva.

Juliana llegó a su departamento 30 minutos después y aún más dolorida que antes por el viaje en moto, al entrar a su departamento el cual sólo era una habitación lo suficientemente grande como para tener una cocina, una mesa, un par de sillas plegables de un lado y del otro solo un colchón en el suelo, pero lo que sobresalía eran las pinturas, dibujos y telas esparcidas por la habitación.

Al llegar se tomó los medicamentos y se puso el ungüento para evitar infecciones.

Al día siguiente se bañó, se tomó sus medicamentos y se dirigió a la mansión Carvajal para pagarle a Eva los gastos del hospital. 

EVA CARVAJAL

Se encontraba saliendo de una reunión y se dirigía hacia su auto cuando fue interceptada por un hombre alto, moreno parecía más un adolescente el cual traía una navaja.

\- Dame todo lo que traigas - le exigió el hombre acercándole la navaja al vientre con una mano y con la otra trataba de tomar el bolso.

Eva a pesar de tener casi siempre un temperamento de acero ahora se encontraba petrificada.

Solo reacciono cuando alguien la llamo por su nombre y el hombre escondió la navaja por un segundo antes de volver a sacarla y apuñalar a juliana en su costado, después de llevar a juliana al hospital y esperaba en la sala de esperase preguntaba.

¿Porque juliana la ayudaría? después de como la trataba cuando estaba en su casa, siempre que la veía con valentina la miraba de forma despectiva y apenas si le dirigía la palabra y ahora ella le salvo la vida.

Quería llevar a Juliana a su casa para asegurarse de que llegara bien pero juliana fue inflexible, después de lo ocurrido se fue a la casa de su padre donde al llegar se encontró con su esposo Mateo.

Su relación no era la mejor desde que su padre la obligo a dejar su sueño de ser artista para ser la encargada de los negocios familiares, así como estaba haciendo lo mismo con su hermano Guille y cuando llegue el momento sabe que le hará lo mismo a Valentina.

Eva entro a la mansión y cuando Mateo la vio, ella se acercó y lo abrazo.

Mateo de inmediato le respondió al abrazo desconcertado dándole un beso en la cabeza pregunto si se encontraba bien y Eva le conto lo que había pasado minutos después llegaron su padre y Lucia y también les conto todo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Juliana salió de su casa y se dirigió a la mansión Carvajal para poder pagarle a Eva los gastos del hospital.

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibida por Chivis la ama de llaves de la familia Carvajal.

\- buenas tardes chivis - saludo juliana   
\- señorita juliana mi niña aun no llega, pero ya no a de tardar- le dijo refiriéndose a Valentina.  
\- en realidad, vine a ver a Eva - juliana le dijo sorprendiendo a chivis   
chivis como siempre la miro con desconfianza - pasa le avisare a mi niña Eva que la buscas -dijo dejándola en la sala mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Leon carvajal donde se encontraban el, Lucia, Mateo y Eva.

Juliana estaba revisando su teléfono en lo que Eva llegaba, cuando todos llegaron a la sala juliana los saludó cortésmente sabiendo lo que pensaban de ella.

\- buenas tardes - saludo juliana algo desconcertada porque solo esperaba a Eva  
\- hola juliana ¿como estas? - pregunto Eva mirándola de arriba a bajo 

\- Juliana muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hija - le agradeció León - deseas algo, agua, refresco - ofreció

Juliana los miro antes de responder - no gracias solo vine a pagarte lo del hospital - dijo sacando dinero de la pequeña mochila que traía.

\- Eso no es necesario, si saliste herida fue por mi culpa - dijo Eva negándose a recibir el dinero.

\- Antes de que juliana pudiera decir algo sonó su teléfono - hola, si…. no hay problema estaré ahí gracias- juliana termino la llamada y miro a Eva a los ojos - yo tome la decisión así que esto - dijo señalando el dinero - es tuyo - pero Eva no iba a recibirlo así que al ver que no lo tomaría juliana lo dejo en la mesa de centro - tengo que irme- dijo dejándolos sorprendidos.

Cuando juliana salió de la habitación se subió a su motocicleta y mientras se ponía el casco no noto que el auto de la familia se acercaba con valentina, Sergio, Natalia y Lucho dentro de ella.

• ¿Esa no es Juliana saliendo de tu casa Val? - pregunto Sergio haciendo que tanto Valentina como Lucho se acercaran al parabrisas y vieran a Juliana poniéndose el casco y arrancando alejándose de la mansión.

Cuando Valentina y los demás entraron a la mansión se encontraron con el resto de la familia Carvajal aun desconcertada en la sala.

• Hola- saludo valentina a su familia - ¿qué hacía juliana aquí?, ¿vino a buscarme? - pregunto esperanzada, para gran molestia de Lucho.

León le pudio a los chicos que se retiraran ya que le contarían a Valentina lo que había ocurrido el día anterior,

después de que le contaran todo lo ocurrido a valentina ella trato de llamar a Juliana, pero no contestaba así que le mando algunos mensajes preguntándole si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a la casa de juliana sin importarle si ahí estaba Lupe, Eva la acompaño con la intención de regresarle el dinero.

antes de poder entrar al edificio donde vivía la mama de juliana se encontraron con panchito justo en la entrada del edificio.

• Valentina - la llamo panchito - ¿cómo esta Juliana? - pregunto algo preocupado al no tener noticias de ella en un tiempo.  
• ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunto confundida Valentina - ¿no está aquí?

Panchito la miro extrañado - ¿no se está quedando contigo? -

• ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Valentina sin entender nada  
• hace casi 3 semanas que ella y Lupe se pelearon y ella se fue de la casa pensamos que se estaba quedando contigo - le explico panchito preocupado.

Valentina se quedó callada y Eva hablo con panchito explicándole lo que había pasado preocupándolo más después de uno rato y prometerse mutuamente avisarse si sabían algo de ella las hermanas Carvajal volvieron a su casa y panchito le conto lo que paso a Lupe quien de inmediato trato de contactarse con su hija.

valentina se fue directamente a su habitación y en cuanto entro siguió llamando a juliana hasta que Lucía entro a hablar con ella.

• ¿estoy segura de que está bien - le dijo lucia sentándose a su lado  
•   
• ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto cuándo comenzó a sonar su celular, cuando vio el nombre de juliana en la pantalla de inmediato se puso de pie contestando la llamada.  
• hola - escucho valentina al otro lado de la línea a una juliana estresada  
• Juls, hola ¿cómo estás?, ¿te sientes bien ?, ¿necesitas algo? - pregunto rápidamente valentina  
• sí, estoy bien -le dijo con un suspiro cansado -estoy bien, no fue nada grave en unos días estaré como nueva, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… oye estoy trabajando te marco luego Val buenas noches- y con eso juliana corta la llamada dejando a valentina muy preocupada.  
•   
Esa noche valentina no durmió pensando en juliana en lo que había sucedido y en la posibilidad de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente valentina se encontraba de regreso a su casa cuando sonó su celular.

• Juls - contestos ansiosa valentina   
• hola morrita ¿cómo haz estado? - juliana contesto notablemente más calmada que el día anterior.  
• ¿yo? ¿cómo estas tu ?, me contaron lo que paso ¿podemos vernos? - pregunto esperanzada 

Juliana soltó un suspiro con cansancio apenas había salido del trabajo y lo único que quería era ir a dormir, pero se moría aún más por ver a valentina - claro, nos vemos en el parque en el que nos conocimos ¿ok? -

• Si te veo en 15 minutos - contesto con entusiasmo valentina.

Cuando valentina llego al parque de inmediato busco a juliana mirando a todos lados mientras caminaba al no encontrarla se dispuso a llamarla cuando la vio acostada debajo de un gran árbol que proyectaba una sombra que cubría a juliana del sol.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver la cara de juliana se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos observando como la luz se filtraba entre las hojas del árbol.

• Hola - saludo Valentina 

Juliana ase puso de pie frente a Valentina y le sonrió - hola- 

Al tenerla enfrente valentina se dio cuenta de que juliana estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, más pálida tenía los ojos cansados y ojeras negras debajo de ellos.

• Dios ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupada  
• Si - Juliana le respondió sin dejar de sonreír  
• No te ves bien - le dice Valentina recorriéndola con la mirada

Juliana se ríe sorprendiendo a valentina - Si que sabes hacer sentir bien a una chica -bromeo 

• yo… solo… - valentina trato de decir algo, pero no sabía que.

• relájate - juliana sonrió aún más grande - se cómo me veo; vamos a comer algo –

• Si - contesto feliz Valentina 

Ambas se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant que se encontraba cerca del parque.

• ¿De verdad te sientes bien ?, quiero decir luces muy pálida y más delgada, sin ofender -pregunto mientras juliana miraba el menú.

• No te preocupes solo me veo así porque después de lo que paso fui a mi casa dormí un par de horas y luego fui a la tuya para pagarle a tu hermana después llamo mi jefe y tuve que ir a trabajar y apenas salí por lo que no he comido o dormido bien, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de tomarme los medicamentos- 

• ¿qué?, porque no le dijiste lo que paso estoy segura de que te habría dado el día libre - la regaño Valentina.

Se vieron interrumpidas por el mesero quien se acercó a hacer su orden - necesito el dinero val, además mañana será mi día libre por lo que podre relajarme, pero basta de mi háblame sobre ti ¿qué has hecho? -

\- ¿yo?, mejor dime tu ¿qué has hecho?, ayer fui a tu casa y me encontré con panchito y me dijo que ya no estas viviendo con tu mama y que pensaban que te estabas quedando conmigo-dijo Valentina esperando una respuesta.

Juliana la miro sorprendida por uno segundos antes de contestar- bueno, Lupe buscaba pelea conmigo cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación y ya no soportaba seguir así, así que me fui - 

El mesero se acercó y les entrego su comida - lo siento Juls, de verdad yo…-

• Deja de disculparte val nada de esto es tu culpa todo esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano así que no te preocupes por eso, mejor cuéntame ¿qué haz hecho? - Juliana tomo su mano tratando de que dejara de sentirse culpable.

Valentina sonrió ante el contacto de la mano de juliana sobre la suya y por unos momentos ninguna dijo nada hasta que por supuesto alguien tenía que interrumpirlos. 

Natalia la amiga de la universidad de valentina se acercó a ellas llamando la atención de amabas chicas y casi de inmediato se soltaron de las manos, para gran molestia de valentina la cual esperaba que no se notara su exasperación pero juliana lo noto y lo encontró divertido riéndose en voz baja.

• Hola val ¿ quién es tu amiga?

Valentina soltó un suspiro resignado - Natalia ella es juliana, juliana ella es Natalia - las presento.

Natalia saludo a juliana con una sonrisa e intento llamar la atención de un mesero para pedirle que le acercara una silla - ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? -

• En realidad, Valentina y yo estamos en medio de algo, pero tal vez la próxima vez - Juliana dijo fría y amablemente sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.  
•   
• ha… ok, lo entiendo - dijo Natalia confundida ya que es muy raro que alguien diga eso y de esa forma.  
Un mesero guio a Natalia a una de las mesas más lejanas ya que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido.

Cuando Natalia desapareció juliana volteo a ver a valentina la cual aún la miraba desconcertada ya que juliana casi siempre era bastante “tímida”.

\- ¿Querías que se quedara? - pregunto juliana 

• No... , solo me sorprendió -

Estuvieron hablando de todo y nada evitando por completo hablar de lo que pasaba entre ellas


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo disfruten :D

Estuvieron en el restaurant un par de horas hasta que Juliana no pudo aguantar más el cansancio, al Salir del restaurant se encontraron inmediatamente con el conductor de Valentina.

\- Déjame llevarte a casa – le pidió Valentina 

\- No te preocupes por eso tengo mi moto - dijo señalando en dirección hacia una moto Triumph thruxton 900 CC., verde con negro.

\- ¿Es seguro que manejes en ese estado? - pregunto valentina con preocupación.

\- Si, no te preocupes por eso – Juliana se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla tomándola por sorpresa, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Juliana camino hacia su moto cuando escucho – te veo luego Juls – grito Valentina con entusiasmo aun parada junto a su auto.

VALENTINA   
Llego a su casa con una enorme sonrisa, al entrar a la sala de inmediato se encontró con su hermano, su papa y Lucia hablando tranquilamente.

\- Hola ¿cómo te fue hoy? - pregunto León al verla entrar sabiendo que fue a ver a Juliana

\- Muy bien – responde sin dejar de sonreír

\- ¿Cómo esta Juliana? - pregunto Lucia

\- Está bien, aunque la vi más delgada y demacrada, pero ella dijo que era porque apenas había salido del trabajo y no había tomado su medicina y después de regañarla por eso hablamos de otras cosas y quedamos de estar en contacto más seguido - 

JULIANA

Cuando regreso a su casa de inmediato tomo sus medicamentos se ducho y se fue a dormir.

Pasaron unos días desde que se reencontró con Valentina y le había hablado para ver si podían verse pronto ya que había estado muy ocupada con su trabajo.  
Eran las 8 am cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.  
\- hola - contesto con molestia  
\- Barbi te tengo un trabajo, estoy abajo – le respondió un chico al otro lado de la línea   
\- no, vete – dice casi volviéndose a quedar dormida  
\- ¿quieres que valla a despertarte de nuevo? – amenazo, con un suspiro fastidiado Juliana se sentó en la cama  
\- bien ya voy – Juliana se bañó y se vistió lo más “rápido” posible y bajo para encontrarse con un chico de su edad esperándola recargado en su camioneta. – hola Tomas –

\- Hola dormilona – la saludo abrazándola  
Ambos se subieron al auto de Tomas y se dirigieron a un restaurant para desayunar ahí Tomas le conto de un amigo que quería pintar el camarote de su yate con un mural que ella había diseñado y él le había mostrado la última vez y quería que ella lo pintara, juliana estaba muy entusiasmada ya que desde hace aproximadamente 2 semanas ella había comenzado a tratar de darse a conocer por su murales y le había estado yendo bien, pero aun así había estado trabajando en el call center y otros trabajos para poder ahorrar y tener su propio negocio.

\- El trabajo es en Veracruz él te pagara por el trabajo y también por el pasaje y el hotel al igual que por el material que utilizaras –

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto sin perder creerlo

\- No sé porque lo dudas, te lo he dicho muchas veces eres muy talentosa, entonces ¿qué dices, si iras? –

\- Por supuesto que iré, tal vez pueda dejar de trabajar en la Merced de una vez por todas- dijo recordando lo desagradables que eran la mayoría de los comentarios que le decían cuando trabajaba ahí.

El resto de la tarde hablaron de cuanto ganaría y de cuando tendría que estar allá para cuando había regresado a su casa ya eran las 5:30 pm y fue cuando recibió una llamada.

\- Hola – contesto sin prestar atención a su celular

\- Hola Juls – dijo valentina con entusiasmo - ¿Qué haces? -

\- -volviendo a mi casa ¿y tú? -

\- Nada, estaba pensado en si querías venir a pasar el rato- dijo algo insegura sabiendo la historia que hay entre juliana y su familia. Al no tener una respuesta continua – o podría ir a tu casa –

\- Está bien, te mandare la dirección de mi casa y me avisas cuando estés cerca ¿ok? -

\- ¡ siii ! – exclamo emocionada valentina logrando poner una sonrisa en la cara de Juliana.

Media hora después valentina se encontraba frente a un edificio no muy grande y no muy bonito a pesar de no estar en una mala zona.

VALENTINA

En cuanto llego a la dirección que le había enviado juliana salió del auto con ayuda de su conductor Alirio y le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que se encontraba afuera.

Juliana bajo y de inmediato se acercó a ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola Val, hola Alirio – dijo saludando al conductor.

\- Bunas tardes señorita Juliana estoy feliz de volver a verla – dijo el conductor 

Valentina se dio cuenta de cómo hablaba con su empleado y lo honesto que era diciéndole que estaba feliz de verla, antes de que entraran al edificio saco una bolsa de la parte de atrás del auto y se despidieron de Alirio.

Al entrar al edificio valentina noto que el edificio no estaba sucio aun que si algo deteriorado subieron 3 pisos de escaleras y llegaron al departamento de juliana al entrar lo primero que valentina noto fue el colchón tendido en el suelo, una mesa y 3 sillas plegables en donde había varios cuadernos, libros, colores e incluso una pequeña máquina de coser y al lado de ella había una pequeña variedad de telas a pesar de la pequeña mesa todas esas cosas estaban ordenadas al igual que el resto del departamento, todo estaba en su lugar alado de la cama que estaba debajo de una ventana había un pequeño mueble donde valentina asumió que Juliana guardaba sus cosas.

Justo a lado de lo que podría llamarse la habitación había una pequeña cocina si podías llamarlo así solo había algunos gabinetes en la pared, una pequeña estufa y un mini refrigerador y del lado contrario había una puerta donde suponía se encontraba el baño.

\- ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? – pregunto Juliana mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa.

\- Traje hamburguesas y papas fritas – dijo con una sonrisa 

\- Genial, ¿oye te importa si comemos en el suelo? – pregunta un tanto inquieta Juliana ya que la mayor parte de la mesa estaba ocupada.

\- Si, no te preocupes – contesto Valentina sin darle mucha importancia, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse en el suelo juliana dijo.

\- - espera tengo una idea – dijo quitando la colcha de su “cama” y la extendió en el piso y con una sonrisa dijo -es un picnic bajo techo –

Valentina sonrió y miro con ternura hacia la morena y recordó porque estaba enamorada de ella, pero rápidamente trato de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza recordando lo que había pasado entre ellas y que aún estaba con lucho.

Cuando juliana volvió a llamar su atención fue cuando ella le pregunto que si quería agua o refresco.

Ambas se sentaron sobre la colcha y comenzaron a hablar o más bien Valentina fue la que hablo de como su padre había estado pasando más tiempo con ella y sus hermanos y sobre como Eva estaba comenzando a llevarse bien con su madrastra o por lo menos ya no peleaban tan seguido.

Juliana le contó que hablo con su mama y que terminaron peleando aun que no fue nada como sus otras peleas dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Valentina.

Cuando terminaron de comer juliana tomo los recipientes de comida vacíos y de algún modo termino justo a unos centímetros del rostro de Valentina casi rozando su nariz lo que hizo que el mundo de ambas se detuviera.

De un momento a otro ambas se encontraban besándose con pasión sin saber quién lo comenzó, rápidamente la ropa les estorbaba y el deseo de tenerse la una a la otra las llevo a hacer el amor toda la noche.

La primera en despertar fue Valentina quien de inmediato volteo a ver a Juliana la cual dormía pacíficamente y le acaricio el rostro con ternura recordando la pasión que las envolvió la noche anterior, asta que su celular sonó rompiendo el pequeño hechizo en el que estaba, era Lucho su NOVIO y de inmediato tomo sus cosas llamo a su chófer y regreso a su casa sin despedirse.

JULIANA

Al despertar juliana recordó la noche anterior con una enorme sonrisa, abrió los ojos y busco a su lado a Valentina, pero no la encontró, espero unos momentos pensado que estaba en el baño, pero no fue así, su sonrisa se esfumo al darse cuenta que la otra chica se había ido sin siquiera decir adiós.

Al día siguiente después de salir de uno de sus trabajos fue al departamento de su madre la cual le había pedido que se viran para hablar de algunas cosas, con lo que no contaba era que de alguna manera el chino las había encontrado y se encontraba con su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. ;D


	3. capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfruten

JULIANA  
Al despertar juliana recordó la noche anterior con una enorme sonrisa, abrió los ojos y busco a su lado a Valentina, pero no la encontró, espero unos momentos pensado que estaba en el baño, pero no fue así, su sonrisa se esfumo al darse cuenta que la otra chica se había ido sin siquiera decir adiós.

Al día siguiente después de salir de uno de sus trabajos fue al departamento de su madre la cual le había pedido que se viran para hablar de algunas cosas, con lo que no contaba era que de alguna manera el chino las había encontrado y se encontraba con su madre.

Juliana estuvo tan ocupada todo el día que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en valentina.  
Cuando llego al departamento de Lupe de inmediato se encontró con el Chino en la sala con un par de maletas ya preparadas.

\- Espero hayas traído tus cosas escuincla, nos vamos – dijo el chino revisando su arma.

\- Es tiempo de irnos de la ciudad Juli – intervino Lupe 

\- Yo no voy a ningún lado – les contesto 

\- Si es por esa chica, no vale la pena Juli –

\- Ya me conto tu madre de tus depravaciones, en cuanto encontremos un lugar me ocupare de ti – dijo amenazante el Chino 

\- Ahora quieres venir a darme lecciones Tu, no me hagas reír – se burló juliana.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el Chino la empujo contra la pared – no me provoques – la amenazo mirándola fríamente, pero para gran sorpresa de él, juliana por primera vez demuestra ser su hija devolviéndole la misma mirada.  
\- ¿o qué? – lo reto – ¿me golpearas de nuevo? –

\- Esto es por esa chiquilla, tal vez deba ir a verla – la amenaza 

\- Te acercas a ella o a su familia y te juro que todo Texas se enterara de donde te encuentras – le respondió Juliana ganándose una bofetada tan fuerte que la tira al suelo partiéndole el labio, juliana demuestra parecerse aún más a el respondiéndole con un golpe en la entrepierna y otro en el rostro.

Él se comenzó a reír – todo esto por una niña mimada que en cuanto se de cuenta que no eres nada te dejara como un trapo sucio, quiero decir incluso tu propia madre no interviene por ti porque lo aria ella - 

Lupe solo observaba lo que pasaba frete a ella jamás imagino ver a su hija con la misma mirada fría y mortal que su padre.

Juliana simplemente salió del apartamento no sin antes darle una mirada profundamente triste y decepcionada a su madre.

Juliana fue a su casa confundida y aún más triste que nunca ya que cuando no tenía nada e incluso menos que nada tenía a su madre parada junto a ella siempre saliendo a delante juntas y ahora no la tenía.

Llamo a valentina esperando que ella pudiera consolarla, en cuanto entro la llamada – hola val – dijo, pero nadie respondió, pero si escucho.

-mmm, babe… si – escucho decir a Lucho seguido de gemidos más suaves y juliana de inmediato supo quién era, era valentina.

Escucho unos segundos más y eso la hizo sentir como si su corazón se hundiera hasta el fondo haciéndose más pequeño como si desapareciera, son lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas soltó un ruidoso gruñido mientras lanzaba su teléfono contra la pared sintiéndose como una basura.

Juliana tomo su casco, llaves y protecciones para sus rodillas y codos y salió hacia 3 marías en Cuernavaca donde cada domingo se reunían cientos de motociclistas para presumir sus motos comprar accesorios y convivir, pero el sábado en la madrugada se llevaban a cabo muchas carreras clandestinas donde se llagaban a apostar las mismas motocicletas.

Llegada casi la media noche y en una de las autopistas más peligrosas y con más curvas se encontraba repleta de motocicletas de todos los calibres y marcas.

\- Barbi – grito alguien entre la multitud era un muchacho de unos 20 años moreno, ojos cafés oscuros quien conducía una Ducati 250cc.

\- Hugo, hola ¿vas a correr? – le pregunto Juliana 

\- ¡sí!, voy a correr contra Jorge- dice emocionado Hugo a un chico de su misma edad que tiene una Kawasaki. - ¿y tú vas a correr? – 

\- Si quiero intentarlo en las curvas –

\- ¿enserio? -pregunto sorprendido ya que esa era la ruta más peligrosa de las que se llevaban a cabo - ¿no te da miedo? –

\- No, será divertido – dice juliana simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hugo corre lo mejor que puede y pierde, pero en vez de pagar su deuda en efectivo, al no contar con lo apostado se ve obligado a pagar con su motocicleta.

\- No puedo creer que perdiera – se quejó frustrado con juliana 

Juliana se puso en la recta de salida esperando la señal y Daniel el chico con el que corría tenía una mejor moto con más potencia, pero fue el único que hasta ahora había querido correr en las curvas.  
En cuanto arrancaron se notó de inmediato que moto era más potente juliana se quedó atrás de Daniel, pero en cuanto comenzaron a pasar las curvas Daniel comenzó a frenar en cambio juliana nunca dejo de acelerar ni siquiera cuando la llanta trasera de la moto rebaso el borde de la barranca.

Cuando la moto casi cae al vacío frente a juliana apareció una mujer tan pálida como el papel vestida con un vestido negro, el pelo corto y sus ojos tan negros como la noche, en vez de asustar a juliana le trajo un sentimiento de paz, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había ganado la carrera.

Juliana corrió un par de veces mas y gano cada una, pasaron algunas horas y todos comenzaron a irse al bar mas cercano donde la mayoría de los motociclistas se reunieron.

Hugo y juliana se sentaron en la esquina mas tranquila y comenzaron a hablar, juliana le conto lo que le estaba pasando omitiendo gran parte de la historia.

-vaya, con tu historia podría escribir una novela, deja ver si entiendo ¿estas molestan porque ella se acuesta con su novio? - pregunto incrédulo

\- Bueno cuando lo pones así..., tienes razón no tengo derecho en enojarme en realidad – dijo con resignación.  
Hugo pidió algunos tragos y convenció a juliana de que probara algunos con el argumento de que ya había dejado su moto estacionada en un hotel. Estuvieron tomando y bailando por un tiempo y en algún momento ambos terminaron con un par de chicas y se separaron.

Cuando juliana despertó se encontró desnuda con la cica con la que había estado bailando y con una gran resaca, la luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas, con un suspiro molesto se paro busco su ropa y fue a tomar una ducha cuando salió solo le faltaba su blusa.

Cuando volvió a la habitación se encontró con la chica morena que sonreía desde la cama totalmente descubierta y sostenía su blusa con un dedo.

\- ¿se te olvido algo? – pregunto la chica caminado seductoramente hacia ella mientras juliana la recorría con la mirada.  
A pesar de su primera gran borrachera juliana recordaba todo y para su desgracia también había aceptado las palabras del chino.

Tomo la iniciativa y cerro la distancia entre las dos besando a la chica mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ambas se besaron con desesperación recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra con las manos y la boca.  
La próxima vez que juliana despertó ya era bastante tarde aun que aún había luz del sol, tomo sus cosas se vistió y se fue dejando a la chica aun dormida.

VALENTINA   
Después de salir prácticamente a hurtadillas de la casa de juliana, valentina la había estado evitando ya que no sabía que decir.

Su padre también le había pedido que comenzara a familiarizarse con la empresa ya que pronto terminaría su carrera en periodismo y él quería que hiciera su servicio en la editorial mas grande que tenía su empresa.

Lucho por su parte como siempre exigiendo toda su atención y tiempo, cada vez que estaban juntos ella solo podía pensar en juliana, comenzó a pasar de salir con el y sus amigos lo que los llevaba a pelear discutir y el siempre se disculpaba al día siguiente, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado cotidiano.

En una de sus peleas Lucia intervino y le exigió que se fuera, terminaron hablando en la habitación de valentina.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada lucia

\- Si, solo otra discusión absurda con el – 

\- ¿otra? - lucia sabia de sus discusiones, pero nunca habían sido tan frecuentes – ¿puedo preguntar porque peleaban? -

\- Lo de siempre se queja de que no paso tanto tiempo con el o que ya no soy como antes – dice con exasperación.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Juliana? – pregunto con cuidado ya que ella había notado lo que estaba pasando con su hijastra y la morena e incluso en algún momento vio como valentina la besaba y como cuando ambas se distanciaron Valentina parecía caer en picada con las festas y el alcohol.

\- Por… ¿Por qué piensas que tiene que ver con ella? - pregunta con nerviosismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan sugerencias


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por cualquier error.

Juliana   
Compro un nuevo celular y pudo recuperar todos sus contactos, pero no volvió a llamar a valentina y tampoco recibió ninguna llamada de la chica de ojos azules.

Llego el momento de ir a Veracruz y Tomas le presentó a sus amigos con los cuales se llevó bien, tuvo mucho trabajo y también conoció a mucha gente interesante y mayormente adinerada.

Un día cuando había terminado uno de sus trabajos Tomas la invito a la casa de su familia la cual había conocido el primer día que llegaron y se habían llevado muy bien, mientras hablaba con Ricardo, el padre de Tomas su mama entro a la sala sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa la cual contenía un polvo blanco.

Ambos padres comenzaron a regañarlo y a cuestionarlo e incluso a amenazarlo con mandarlo a algún programa de adicciones, el comenzó a entrar en pánico y la única salida que encontró fue culpar a juliana diciendo que ella era la que lo había enviciado y la que le conseguía las drogas, de inmediato comenzaron insultarla llamándola por nombres despectivos e incluso la amenazaron con llamar a la policía si no se alejaba de su hijo.

Juliana salió triste enojada y pensando en las palabras del chino se fue a su hotel donde se preparó para regresar a la ciudad la noche siguiente. Al día siguiente juliana había tomado la decisión de ya no dejar que alguien la afectara tanto, esta vez solo se preocuparía por sí misma, mientras caminaba por una zona hotelera exclusiva vio a algunos hombres del Alacrán, asustada de que la estuvieran buscando o a su mama se escondió y vio como Jonny el amigo íntimo de la familia de Valentina los saludaba amenamente.

Cuando regreso a su casa fue a comprar su despensa fue a comer al restaurant de Perlita con quien se puso al día con la mayoría de las cosas que habían pasado, regreso a su casa y al terminar de ordenar su comida en las estanterías se acostó en su cama mirando el techo pensando en que aria con lo que sabe de Jony o si debería incluso mencionarlo.

Pasaron unos días cuando valentina se presentó en su casa, sin poder evitar el sentimiento de felicidad al verla y las ganas de estar con ella casi olvidando por completo lo que se había prometido de solo preocuparse por sí misma.

\- Hola – dijo tímidamente Valentina

\- Hola, val ¿Qué pasa? - la saludo Juliana con una sonrisa sincera -pasa- Valentina entro y se sentó en una de las sillas.

\- ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres algo de beber o comer? - ofreció juliana.

\- No estoy bien, vine a buscarte por unos días – le dice valentina

\- Estuve fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, apenas regrese hace unos días- le explico la morena.

Comenzaron a ponerse al día y juliana discretamente le preguntaba por Jony.  
Pasaron unos días y ambas seguían hablando de todo o por lo menos Valentina, ocasionalmente terminaban besándose o en la cama, pero nunca hablaban de lo que significaba o lo que eran, juliana se mentía así misma diciéndose que no le importaba que valentina siguiera con Lucho casi siempre que se separaban era por una llamada de Lucho, desde su noche con la chica desconocida del bar no había estado con nadie más que Valentina.

Semanas después 

Juliana conducía a casi 200 km/h en la carretera que llevaba a Cuernavaca llena de ira y con el corazón roto tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió con valentina.

Al pasar junto al altar improvisado dedicado a un motociclista que había muerto ahí el cual estaba compuesto por una cruz de madera alta la cual estaba cubierta por una chaqueta representando un cuerpo y un casco y debajo de él había varias velas y flores en su mayoría marchitas, pero lo que sobresalió de aquel lugar era la mujer de negro parada a un lado de la cruz la cual la miraba con esos enormes ojos negros.

En el momento en el que la vio todo el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación se disipo en el momento en el que vio a la mujer a los ojos. Al llegar a 3 marías se encontró con sus amigos y se fueron a de inmediato a correr unos contra otros.

Flashback

Juliana y valentina estaban en el jardín de la mansión Carvajal hablando del trabajo de juliana y de la pasantía de valentina en uno de los periódicos de su familia.

\- ¿Cómo conoció tu padre a Jony? –  
\- Fue pasante en la empresa y mostro mucha iniciativa así que mi papa lo tomo como su ayudante y pupilo y después se convirtió en parte de la familia, ¿Por qué? - pregunto Valentina jugando con el cabello de la morena la cual estaba acostada con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

Hacia un par de días juliana se encontró saliendo de uno de sus trabajos que tuvo en uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad cuando vio a Jony salir de uno de los apartamentos junto con un hombre que Juliana de inmediato reconoció como uno de los hombres del Alacrán.

\- Solo me preguntaba cómo es que él se volvió tan cercano a tu familia –

Lo planes de Jony estaban avanzando como lo había planeado, pronto tendría todo el conglomerado Carvajal sin tener que cuidarse del patriarca Carvajal.

Conforme pasaban los días Juliana observaba más de cerca a Jony y en esos días se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

1.-la forma en la que miraba a la señora Lucia cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, ella conocía esa mirada el quería que ella fuera suya.  
2.- como se creía con más derecho que los hijos de león Carvajal sobre todo de Eva.  
3.-en definitiva, manejaba algún negocio del Alacrán.

Valentina 

Valentina estaba en la sala de su casa estudiando para un examen cuando toda la familia entro con cara seria.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto al ver sus expresiones.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y juliana? - pregunto amablemente Lucia cuando los demás no respondieron.

\- En el parque, Lucho y yo estábamos peleando y ella se acercó a ver como estaba, ¿Por qué? - pregunto desconcertada.

\- ¿No te pareció raro que alguien se acercara ti de esa manera teniendo en cuenta nuestra familia? – le pregunto su hermana.

\- No… ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto aún más confundía.

\- Recibimos información sobre juliana y su familia, resulta que su padre es un sicario buscando en Texas y gran parte de estos unidos por el asesinato de un juez entre otros crímenes, y el que ella se halla acercado a ti a nosotros y con el atentado de tu hermana es sospechoso- dijo su padre sentándose junto a ella.

\- - Juliana jamás haría algo para lastimar a cualquiera- responde a la defensiva parándose de golpe - ¿Quién les dijo eso? - cuestiono molesta.

León se sentó junto a su hija tratando de calmarla y poder explicarle – Jony se acercó a mí con inquietudes sobre como Juliana se había acerado a la familia tan rápido –

\- ¿adonde vas? – pregunto su padre al ver como caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Voy a la casa de juliana a aclarar todo esto – dijo con determinación.

\- Iré contigo – 

\- ¡No!, iré yo sola – 

\- No te voy… -

\- Papa no te estoy pidiendo permiso – dijo valentina muy en serio, sorprendiendo a toda la familia.

León miro a su hija pequeña y esta vez no vio a su pequeña niña en ese momento descubrió que su niña se había convertido en toda una mujer, una mujer fuerte y determinada al igual que lo fue su madre.

\- Bien, pero Alirio te llevara y un guardia ira contigo -dijo sin opción a negociación.

Valentina llego al departamento de juliana consternada por la nueva información, pero sobre todo por los recuerdos de Juliana preguntando por Jony, valentina toco la puerta del departamento dejando al guardia en el auto junto con Alirio asegurándole que si pasaba algo los llamaría.

En cuanto Juliana le abrió la puerta valentina entro tomando desprevenida a la morena.

\- Val ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta preocupada por la expresión de valentina, intenta acercarse a ella, pero valentina se alejo.

\- Dime la verdad ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí? –

\- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunta confundida

\- ¿es algún tipo de plan para acercarte a mí y a mi familia?, ¿estas ayudando a tu padre? – pregunta acusatoriamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- ¿Vas a negarme que tu padre es un sicario buscado en Texas y gran parte de estados unidos?, ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? - 

\- Valentina – la interrumpe – yo nunca te mentí, por ovias razones no te hable de él, pero yo jamás haría algo así y mucho menos a ti – 

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea después de que me ocultaste algo así? - en ese momento valentina recuerda una de sus conversaciones – por eso me pregúntate por Jony, por mi familia – 

\- Eso no es cierto, te pregunte por tu familia por que se lo importantes que son para ti y sobre Jony … fue por que lo e visto rodeado de narcos y parecían bastante cercanos - trato de explicar, pero valentina no escuchaba.

\- Eres igual a el – dijo saliendo del departamento no sin antes darle una mirada fría que tanto caracterizaba a Eva Carvajal.

Cuando regreso a la mansión Carvajal de inmediato fue bombardeada por preguntas.

\- ¿y bien que te dijo? – pregunto Eva impaciente

Valentina se dirigió hacia el bar y tomo una botella de mezcal y se sirvió un poco bebiéndolo de golpe – me dijo que no tenia nada que ver con su padre y que jamás haría nada para lastimarme y también me dijo la disparatada historia de que Jony estaba involucrado con narcos – conto tomando otro trago de mezcal, culpándose por dejar que se acercara a su familia creyendo todo lo que su familia le había dicho, lo que su padre le había dicho.

\- Eso es absurdo Jony es parte de la familia – dijo su padre ofendido por la implicación, pero sin darse cuenta de que sus hijos mayores tenían otra opinión al igual que su esposa.

Valentina se fue a su habitación dejándolos en la sala, en cuanto valentina se fue león llamo a Jony pidiéndole que investigara mas a fondo a la familia de Juliana.

Juliana 

En cuanto valentina salió del departamento Juliana se derrumbo por dentro estaba tan cansada de tener que ser juzgada por lo que, hacia su padre, siempre que comenzaba a tener algún amigo de una forma u otra terminaban enterándose de lo que hacia su padre y siempre terminaba de alguna forma exiliada, siempre sola incluso Lupe siempre trabajando tratando de mantenerlas a salvo de los “amigos” del chino que intentaban propasarse ya sea con ella o con su madre, nunca estuvo realmente al pendiente de ella.

Mientras se derrumbaba su celular comenzó a sonar y para su desgracia reconoció el número, era de Texas.

\- Hello, i’m looking Juliana Valdez – dijo una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

\- Yes -contesto cansada y la voz algo quebrada

\- -I call you from the prosecution to inform you about the arrest of his father Macario Valdez which will be executed the next week, Mrs. Guadalupe Valdez asked to be notified –

\- Thanks for calling- dijo Juliana cortando la llamada sin evitar pensar en su madre, en que la necesitaba así que tomo sus cosas y los ahorros que tenía y se dirigió a Texas, tratando de convencerse de que tal vez sin el chino ella y su madre puedan arreglar las cosas.


	5. Capitulo 5

\- 2 meses y medio después –

Habían pasado más de 2 meses desde que Valentina y cualquiera de la familia Carvajal tuvo noticias de Juliana.

A la mala descubrieron que todo lo que decía Juliana sobre Jony era verdad, Eva siendo la que más desconfiaba de él comenzó a investigar por su cuenta al igual que Lucia y Guille y descubrieron que les había estado robando creando empresas fantasmas entre otras cosas como lavado de dinero.

Eva le mostro lo que había encontrado a su padre dejándolo completamente impactado y dolido, quien fue a enfrentarlo solo queriendo una explicación, pero al hacerlo le dio la oportunidad de escapar, semanas después les avisaron que había sido detenido en Miami.

Después de enterarse de que lo que decía Juliana, Valentina fue a buscarla al cuarto que estaba rentando, pero no la encontró, después de la tercera vez que fue a búscala la casera le dijo que Juliana se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y que no sabía cuándo regresaría, Valentina le pidió que cuando regresara le avisara.  
Toda la familia se encontraba en Oaxaca donde asistirían a la boda de uno de los amigos de León Carvajal donde se quedarían una semana en una de sus casas cerca de la playa.

A mitad de semana todos se encontraban en un restaurant cerca de la playa el cual pertenecía a uno de los ahijados de León.

Lucia y León entraron al restauran el cual estaba siendo remodelado y Eduardo el ahijado de León les estaba mostrando los murales que apenas se habían pintado mientras caminaban al fondo vieron como una mujer morena recogía su material de trabajo.

\- Es absolutamente hermoso – decía Lucia con admiración cuando llegaron a la mujer.

\- Ella es Juliana la autora do todo esto – los presento Eduardo, cuando Juliana se dio la vuelta se notó genuinamente sorprendida.

\- Señores Carvajal – saludo educadamente terminando de guardar sus cosas.

\- ¿se conocen? - pregunto sorprendido Eduardo

\- Conozco a uno de sus hijos, Valentina – le dice volteando a verlo – oye dejare mis materiales aquí pondré los ventiladores para que se ventile y mañana volveré a revisarlo, te veo mañana – se despide de Eduardo chocando sus puños – señores Carvajal –

\- Espera … - dice Lucia - ¿Cómo haz estado?, Valentina te ido a buscar a tu casa e intento llamarte -

\- E estado muy ocupada – responde simplemente – adiós – dice saliendo del restaurant mientras caminaba hacia una moto deportiva roja cuando alguien la llamo.

\- Barbi – la llamaron – ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos – dijo una mujer rubia de unos veintitantos de su altura.

Juliana volteo a verla y se sorprendió de verla con Valentina, Eva, Guille, Mateo y Renata.

\- Vera – dijo besando la mejilla de la rubia – hola – saludo a los chicos Carvajal.

\- Barbi ellos son… - intento presentarlos Vera, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ya nos conocemos – dijo Valentina parándose frente a Juliana la cual se veía más en forma y con el cabello visiblemente más largo.

\- Hola Juls – la saludo algo avergonzada pero feliz de ver a la morena - ¿Cómo haz estado? -

\- Bien ¿y tú? – pregunto Juliana con una sonrisa sincera mirándola a los ojos hasta que su celular sonó.

\- Hola – contesto Juliana sacando un celular diferente al que Valentina conocía – Si, ya se, ya voy. Ve. – se despidió cortando la llamada.

\- Les estaba contando de la fiesta que habrá esta noche ¿iras?, ¿verdad? – pregunto vera mirándolas con interés.

\- Si – le dijo la morena ganándose una mirada incrédula de Vera. – tengo que terminar algunas cosas y luego voy a ver al Españolito y de ahí vamos a tu casa- la mirada de Vera cambio a una de complicidad conociendo como se llevaba Juliana con el chico -adiós – se despide prácticamente corriendo hacia su moto.  
Cuando Juliana llego a la casa de Vera la fiesta ya había comenzado y de inmediato se encontraron con Vera sirviendo algunos tragos bebieron un par de ellos y fueron a bailar paso un rato y otras personas comenzaron con body shot y casi de inmediato Vera y el Españolito comenzaron a gritar Barbi, Barbi, incitándola a beber del cuerpo de una chica de su edad con un cuerpo espectacular.

Juliana se inclinó lamiendo la sal del abdomen de aquella chica deteniéndose entre sus senos donde se encontraba el caballito de tequila el cual se tomó de golpe y volvió a inclinarse para tomar con los labios la rodaja de limón que la chica sostenía entre sus labios, cuando termino se reunió de nuevo con Vera y continuaron bailando ignorando por completo que los Carvajal habían llegado y lo habían visto todo dejando a Valentina mirando la escena con disgusto y presionando su lengua contra el interior de su mejilla.

Cuando Vera noto a los hermanos Carvajal y ya todos tenían una cerveza en la mano, tanto ella como juliana se acercaron a ellos.

\- Hola chicos – los saluda Vera – bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar – dice visiblemente borracha - no le digan a nadie, pero si se embriagan pueden quedarse a dormir – dice tomando la mano de Eva llevándola a la barra, dejando a Juliana con Valentina ya que el resto de la familia habían comenzado a unirse a la fiesta.

\- ¿Ahora tomas tequila? – dice Valentina de forma recriminatoria – que chido –

\- Hola a ti también Valentina – dice algo burlona Juliana con una sonrisa tonta por el alcohol.

\- Veo que estas estás haciendo nuevos amigos – dijo haciendo muecas 

\- Si, ¿quieres un mojito? – Juliana dice tomando su mano guiándola a barra que estaba a al fondo de la habitación.

Después de servirse uno y darle un par a Valentina saco a bailar a la chica.

\- Sabes que no bailo – le dijo Valentina al oído mientras se balanceaban o por lo menos Juliana lo hacía.

\- Solo déjate llevar – dijo la morena tomándola de la mano haciéndola girar antes de atraerla de nuevo hacia ella.

Mientras ambas bailaban ignorando por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los hermanos de Valentina miraban la escena junto con Vera quien a diferencia de ellos ella miraba a Juliana algo sorprendida ya que en el poco tiempo que de la conocía y ver a sus amantes de una noche jamás la vio actuar así.

A la tarde siguiente 

Vera apenas se había despertado y bajo a la cocina encontrado la casa limpia.

\- Rosa – grito Vera esperando decirle a su ama de llaves que le preparara algo para la resaca – ¡¡Rosa!! – y fue entonces que recordó que todo el personal de la casa tenía el día libre.

\- ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano? – se quejó Eva bajando las escaleras con unas gafas de sol y con el resto de su familia detrás de ella.

\- Todos los empleados tienen el día libre y tengo resaca – se quejó Vera.

\- ¿Dónde está Juls? - pregunto Valentina haciendo que Vera la mirara confundida – Barbi – 

\- Ella y el Españolito seguramente fueron a surfear, si fuera por ellos se quedarían todo el día en el agua – le contesto Vera cuando escucharon un auto entrando en la propiedad – hablando del diablo –

Todos escucharon cuando la pareja entro a la casa, escucharon como ambos se reían y como se empujaban mutuamente.

\- Por fin despiertan bellos durmientes – dijo el Españolito con su mejor acento mexicano – Barbi y yo les trajimos algo de comida para la resaca, ahí y Vera, Barbi también ya se encargó de arreglar las reservas de los pasajes de avión - le comento mientras repartía la comida que habían traído.

\- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto de inmediato Valentina buscando a Juls en la habitación, pero ella ya había subido a ducharse.

\- Vamos a la CDMX (ciudad de México) tengo cosas que hacer en la editorial y Barbi tiene cosas que hacer por halla – 

Cuando juliana bajo ya todos habían terminado su comida y los hermanos Carvajal se había ido, Vera le había guardado una porción.

\- ¿a qué hora sale el vuelo Barbi? - le pregunto dándole su comida y darle un beso en la mejilla y Juliana le sonrió.

\- Sale a las 9:30 pm – le informo la morena.

\- Y yo tengo que tomar el otro a media noche – dice el Españolito triste por tener que regresar a Madrid, pero primero tendría que regresar con ellas al aeropuerto de internacional de la ciudad de México.

Los Carvajal 

\- Veo que se la pasaron muy bien anoche – dijo León al ver entrar a sus hijos.  
\- Si, nos divertimos – dijo Guille caminando de la mano de Renata guiándola hacia su habitación – vamos a ducharnos-  
\- Nosotros igual, apestamos a borracho – dijo Eva.  
Todos se fueron a bañarse dejando a Valentina en la sala junto a su papa.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto León a su hija.

\- Si, solo tengo que ir a hablar con Juls, voy a ducharme – le dijo Valentina a su padre ya que anteriormente les ha había contado a él y a lucia que Juliana estaría en la fiesta.

Cuando Valentina termino de arreglarse fue a la casa de Vera pidiéndole a uno de sus conductores que la llevara, cuando el toco el timbre solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos cuando Juliana abrió la puerta.

Sorprendida dijo – Valentina, hola ¿olvidaste algo? – le pregunto gentilmente.

\- No, vine a hablar contigo en realidad –  
Justo cuando Valentina lo dijo aparecieron Vera y el Españolito en una camioneta anaranjada que era conducida por uno de los cuidadores de la casa que había regresado.

\- Barbi tenemos que irnos si no queremos perder el vuelo, hola valentina – dijo vera desde el auto

\- Ya voy, ¿hablamos luego? - le dice Juliana mirándola a los ojos.

\- Regresaras a la ciudad ¿no? –

\- Si, tengo cosas que hacer allá – 

\- Barbi tenemos que irnos – insistió el españolito 

\- Ya sé, dame tu teléfono – le pide Juliana a Valentina quien se lo da. – este es mi nuevo número – dice devolviéndoselo – te veo luego Valentina – Juliana le sonrió mientras subía al auto.

Había pasado una semana desde que Juliana regreso a la ciudad y desde que le dio su nuevo numero a Valentina con quien se había estado mandando mensajes.  
Y habían pasado 3 días desde que Vera la había interrogado sobre Valentina y de haberse enterado que tanto vera como Eva tenían historia juntas, pero sobre todo 3 días desde que Vera la había ayudado a comprar una casa a una media hora del centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿estas segura? – le pregunta Vera a la morena mientras caminan por el pequeño jardín de la casa que estaban viendo: la casa se encontraba en el centro de la propiedad tenia 3 pisos estaba algo descuidada por fuera y por dentro se encontraba en obra negra mayormente, el jardín estaba muy descuidado con el mala hierba creciendo partes con pasto muy largo y otras (la mayoría ) carecía de él, y la fachada de la propiedad que daba a la calle era la única que se veía algo cuidada.

\- Si, tendremos que negociar el precio obviamente, pero me gusta, tiene potencial – le dijo sonriendo la morena mientras imaginaba como la podría arreglar.

Juliana había estado ganando bastante dinero desde que regreso de Texas, había dejado el resto de sus trabajos dedicándose mas a sus murales e incluso tenia la idea de usar lo que sabia para hacer wraps a las motos e incluso autos, pero eso era un proyecto que aún tenía por empezar, pero ya había hecho algunos y había quedado muy satisfecha tenía por ello al igual que sus clientes (amigos).

\- Está bien – le dijo Vera.

Para el final del día Vera había conseguido un buen precio y Juliana ahora tenia una casa propia decir que fue un excelente día era poco para cómo se sentía Juliana, llevo a Vera a festejar a un club en el centro de la ciudad llamado LA PURI el cual era un antro Gay.

Era lunes cuando Valentina estaba saliendo de la universidad inquita por que hoy vería a Juliana, mientras caminaba a la salida junto con Natalia, Sergio y con un malhumorado Lucho aun resentido por el hecho de que ella había terminado con el hacia unas semanas cuando vio una moto familiar que se estacionaba al otro lado de la calle, cuando el conductor se quito el casco confirmo que era Juliana.

Valentina no podía evitar pensar que la morena se veía muy sexy mientras su cabello caía por su espalda, tanto ella como Sergio miraban a la morena casi hipnotizados.

Hasta que una chica se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa que la morena le devolvió poniendo a ambos chicos que miraban desde el otro lado de la calle celosos.

Valentina molesta camino hacia ambas chicas sin darse cuenta que era seguida por sus amigos.

\- Juls – la llamo valentina cuando llego frente a ella.  
\- Hola valentina – le dijo sonriendo asta que noto que venía acompañada – hola Sergio, Lucho y Natalia ¿verdad? –   
\- Si, hola – le respondió Natalia después de que los otros le devolvieran el “hola”.  
\- Creí que no veríamos en el restaurant de Perlita – dijo en un cierto tono que ninguno de sus amigos supo identificar.  
\- Si, pero eso es dentro de dos horas – le dijo la morena mirando su celular.  
\- Barbi, tenemos que irnos – las interrumpió la chica que estaba alado de Juliana.  
\- Cierto – le contesta dándole el casco que llevaba atado al asiento de atrás – te veo al rato Valentina, adiós chicos – se despide encendiendo la moto, dejando a una malhumorada Valentina y a un Sergio con la mirada soñadora.

Cuando valentina llego al restaurant Juliana ya la estaba esperando en una de las mesas sostenía un cuaderno y un lápiz y se encontraba totalmente absorta en ello lo que la hizo sonreír.

\- Valentina, a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi – la saludo perlita con agradable abrazo – Juliana esta ya – señalo a la morena con una sonrisa alentadora ya que conocía la historia entre ambas y como había reaccionado Lupe al enterarse.

\- También me alegro de volver a verla – le contesto sinceramente Valentina.

Cuando llego a la mesa donde se encontraba Juliana se paró detrás de ella y se inclino para susurrarle al oído – señorita – con una sonrisa traviesa sorprendiendo a la morena quien le contesto sosteniendo su libreta contra su pecho.  
\- Valentina – dijo con el corazón golpeando rápidamente contra su pecho.   
\- Hola – dijo Valentina sentándose frente a la morena quien solo le sonrió.  
\- Primero me das un infarto y luego me dices hola – dijo juguetonamente la morena.  
\- Siempre es gracioso verte saltar de esa manera – se burla un poco - ¿Cómo haz estado? –  
\- Bien con mucho trabajo – le contesta fácilmente Juliana quien no puede evitar notar el brillo labial de la chica sentada frente a ella.  
\- Me alegro – le contesta Valentina viendo la genuina sonrisa de la morena – oye… quería disculparme por como te trate cunado trataste de advertirme sobre Jony – dice apenada evitando mirarla a los ojos – tu solo querías ayudarme y a mi familia y nosotros simplemente te tratamos muy mal, realmente lo lamento –   
\- Entiendo por que actuaron de esa manera el era como tu familia y yo no soy nadie así que no te preocupes por eso –   
\- Tu no eres nadie Juls, tu eres mi …- pero Valentina no sabe como decirlo ya que no le había demostrado como la quería ni siquiera le había dado el lugar que la morena merecía en su vida por el miedo a lo que dirían.  
Juliana solo sonrió por que de alguna manera entendía lo que Valentina le quería decir. – no te preocupes entiendo lo que paso y porque actuaste así, así que olvídalo – le dice viendo como Perlita se acerca a su mesa.

\- ¿puedo tomar su orden? – pregunta amablemente la Perlita.  
Juliana le sonríe – quiero unas enchiladas de mole con arroz y un agua de Jamaica – 

\- ¿y tu valentina? – le pregunta la señora de avanzada edad con el pelo canoso y una sonrisa amable.  
\- Unos chilaquiles y una agua de Jamaica por favor – le pide.  
Cuando Perlita se va las dos se quedan un silencio algo incomodo asta que Juliana se ríe de la situación.

\- Cuéntame ¿Qué haz hecho en estos meses que no te e visto? – le pregunta Juliana con una sonrisa  
\- La verdad no mucho, estuve muy triste y molesta por lo que paso con Jony y cuando nos enteramos de que todo lo que me dijiste era cierto intente llamarte – le dice cuando Perlita apareció con su orden, cuando se fue continuo – intente llamarte pero no contestabas y luego fui a tu casa varias veces y creo que fastidie un poco porque un día salió tu casera y me dijo que te habías ido por trabajo y que no sabía cuándo volverías, estuve dejándote mensajes de voz y pensé que no querías tener nada que ver con migo después de lo que paso y que por eso no contestabas así que comencé a ir de fiesta mas seguido asta que un día Lucho me dio unas pastillas y me puse a pensar en lo que tu dirías y termine con él, cosa que debí hacer hace tiempo eso lose – dice avergonzada esperando ver molestia en los ojos cafés o un juicio en ellos pero no vio nada solo comprensión y preocupación .

\- Lo siento valentina, después de lo que paso yo tampoco estaba muy bien y un día me enojé y lo avente contra la pared y bueno tuve que cómprame uno nuevo – 

\- ¿Dónde estuviste trabajando? -le pregunta tratando de aligerar el ambiente 

\- Estuve en Veracruz, Oaxaca y tuve unos pequeños trabajos en los ángeles ahí fue donde conocí a Vera en una fiesta, vio uno de mis dibujos y me consiguió un pequeño trabajo haciendo unos diseños para la revista en la que trabaja, pero la editorial se encontraba en Oaxaca y así termine haya – le resume mucho su historia ya que lo menos que quiere es hablar de lo que paso en Texas tratando de alejarse del recuerdo del chino y su madre.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfruten :)

\- Oaxaca y así termine haya – le resume mucho su historia ya que lo menos que quiere es hablar de lo que paso en Texas tratando de alejarse del recuerdo del chino y su madre.   
\- -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amabas chicas platicaban mientras comían, Juliana se había vuelo una experta en siempre desviar sus conversaciones para que ella sea la que escucha mientras trata de absorber las palabras de la otra persona.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? – pregunta Valentina tratando de sonar casual.  
Juliana la mira algo confundida ya que en los últimos meses ha hecho muchos amigos.

\- La chava que fuiste a recoger – le aclaro Valentina al ver la confusión en el rostro de la morena.

\- Se llama Rebeca, la conocí hace un tiempo en una fiesta y ella había estado pensando en comprarse una moto así que me pidió ayuda, la lleve a unas concesionarias y mañana vamos a ir a recogerla y le daré algunas clases si es que no surge nada en mi trabajo- le explico Juliana.

\- Al día siguiente - 

Valentina iba saliendo de la universidad seguida por Natalia y Sergio.  
\- Oye Val, ¿sabes si Juliana sale con alguien? – pregunto esperanzado.

\- No lo sé Sergio- respondió con fastidio ya que no era la primera vez que le preguntaba en el día.

\- Pero tú eres su mejor amiga tienes que saber algo – le dijo esperando que lo ayudara – o por lo menos dime si tengo oportunidad -pidió casi suplicando.

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé, Sergio – respondió molesta cuando vio a Rebeca esperando en la entrada de la universidad.  
Estaban caminando hacia ella cuando vio la moto de Juliana acercase a ella y en cuanto Sergio la vio prácticamente corrió hacia ella.

\- Juliana, hola – la saludo con mucho entusiasmó para gran molestia de Valentina.

\- Hola chicos como les va – los saludo en general y luego volvió a ver a Rebeca quien se encontraba mirándolos con incomodidad – ah chico ella es Rebeca, Rebeca ellos son Sergio, Valentina y … Natalia – los presento señalándolos.

\- Hola – los saludo Rebeca con una sonrisa – barbi tenemos que irnos – le dijo mientras se subía en la parte trasera de la moto.

\- Adiós – se despidieron ambas chicas dejando a Valentina molesta al ver como Rebeca abrazaba a Juliana.

Cuando Valentina regreso a su casa se encontró con su hermana, en cuanto Eva la vio de inmediato noto lo molesta que estaba.

\- Val ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Eva al verla  
\- Nada – dijo cortante aventando sus cosas al sofá

\- Si claro, te ves tan tranquila –

\- Eva no estoy de humor – dijo cortante

\- ¿Se trata de Juliana? – pregunto sabiendo que la única que puede hacer que su hermana se comporte de esa manera es Juliana.

Valentina volteo a verla sorprendida por la conclusión a la que llego. -venga vamos a comer – casi le ordeno Eva esperando poder ayudar a su hermanita.

Cuando se sentaron uno de los cafés del centro ambas ordenaron y en lo que el mesero iba por su orden Eva dijo algo que sorprendió a Valentina en más de una forma.

\- Te voy a contar algo que muy pocos saben, Vera y yo tuvimos una relación por casi un año cuando estaba en la universidad – le conto a su hermanita quien se quedó prácticamente pasmada ante la confesión.

\- Papá no estaba muy feliz por eso y prácticamente me obligo a terminar mi relación con ella – siguió contándole visiblemente triste – tiempo después me presento a Mateo, no me malinterpretes lo amo, pero no voy a negarte que varias veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con Vera –

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – pregunto algo nerviosa tomando un poco del café que pidió.

\- Por favor Val he visto la forma en la que la miras y la forma en la que ella te mira, tenía mis sospechas por eso siempre fui muy grosera con ella no quería que te “corrompiera”- dice burlándose de sí misma.

\- ¿Qué cambio? -le pregunto evitando mirarla a los ojos.

A Eva no le gusto ver a su hermana así y tomo su mano tratando de tranquilizarla – te vi bailando con ella en la fiesta de Vera, la forma en que bailaban pero sobre todo era la forma en la que tu confiabas en ella, como si confiaras en que ella te protegería de todo, pero sobre todo la manera que se miraban la una a la otra y como reías con ella, me recordaste mucho a como mamá solía ver a papá –

\- ¿Por qué me hablas de esto? - pregunta sorprendida Valentina.

\- No quiero que cometas mis errores, no quiero que un día te despiertes y te preguntes que hubiera pasado Si o que te des cuenta que has perdido al amor de tu vida. Así que dime ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta con genuino interés Eva trato de transmitirle confianza a su hermanita.

\- La amo, pero tengo miedo de lo que dirá papá o Guille incluso la prensa, tienes alguna idea de lo que dirán si esto se hace público – le dice asustada por lo que podría pasar.  
Y justo en ese momento Eva voleo a ver a las mesas de afuera de la cafetería y vio a Juliana riendo con una chica morena parecía de su edad – bueno voltea hacia la calle y dime si ¿estas dispuesta a dejarla ir? –  
Cuando Valentina volteo y vio a Juliana disfrutando la conversación que tenía con Rebeca, los celos la invadieron por completo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería su hermana y cuando Rebeca se inclinó y tomo la mano de Juliana se puso de pie casi tirando la silla.  
Eva se rio por la reacción de su hermana – parece que has tomado una decisión, te ayudare a decirle a papá y con los demás también – ambas seguían mirando hacia el ventanal donde observaban como la chica que acompañaba a Juliana se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla lo que saco un gemido de fastidio de parte de valentina.  
Cuando Rebeca se fue Juliana saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo puso entre sus labios saco un encendedor y antes de que pudiera encenderlo la mesera se acercó a darle su cuenta, cuando Juliana le pago y la mesera fue por el cambio, Juliana paso una mano por su cabello y encendió su cigarrillo, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y exhalo el humo todo mientras las hermanas Carvajal miraban.  
\- Entiendo por qué te gusta – Dijo Eva sin dejar de mirar a la morena y logrando que Valentina volteara a verla bruscamente.  
Valentina vio como su hermana observaba a Juliana y al notar que no apartaba la vista de ella le arrojo un pedazo de la galleta que estaba comiendo y solo así Eva volvió a verla.  
\- Relájate hermanita no te la voy a robar – se burló Eva y se rio aún más cuando su hermana comenzó a hacer muecas.

Pasaron los días y tanto Juliana como Valentina seguían en contacto y salían de vez en cuando, aunque no tanto como quisieran ya que Juliana estaba teniendo mucho trabajo y Valentina tenía cosas que hacer tanto de la escuela como de su pasantía, ya que había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa familiar en el área de periodismo aun que su padre también les estaba enseñando algunas actividades en todas las áreas sobre todo en las juntas ejecutivas dándoles el poder de votar y dar su opinión.

El día que había decidido salir del closet con su familia estaba nerviosa tanto ella como Eva habían planeado una cena familiar, ya estaban la mayoría presentes solo faltaba Guille.

Lucia noto lo nerviosa que estaba su hijastra así que cuando vio que se dirigía hacia su habitación la siguió esperando descubrir lo que le pasaba.

\- Val – la llamo mientras tocaba la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta - ¿estás bien? –

\- Si, ¿porque lo preguntas? – le dijo con la mirada nerviosa- más de una vez que me veías molesta asumías que era por lucho o por Juliana, ¿Por qué lo hacías? - le pregunto a su madrastra sospechando que ella sabía lo que había pasado entre ellas.  
Lucia la miro algo sorprendida – una vez llegue tempano del trabajo y las vi platicando en el sillón… cuando tú te inclinaste y la besaste – dijo con cuidado mirando como la chica más joven se asustaba – no te preocupes no le dije nada a tu padre solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo – cuando dijo eso Valentina prácticamente se lazo a abrazarla, pasaron unos minutos así cuando Lucia se dio cuenta - ¿por eso es la cena?- le pregunto cuando rompieron el abrazo – vas a contarle al resto de la familia –  
\- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome papá? – le pregunto asustada.

\- Estará sorprendido, pero estoy segura de que te apoyara – dijo tratando de darle más confianza.

\- No estoy tan segura, Eva me dijo que no le fue muy bien cuando ella lo hizo – le confeso sorprendiendo a su madrastra ya que ella no lo sabía.  
Chivis fue a buscarlas para avisarles que ya había llegado su hermano y que las estaban esperando en el comedor.  
Cuando llegaron al comedor Lucia le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Comenzaron a cenar y a hablar animadamente a excepción de Valentina que estaba inusualmente incomoda con toda la situación, cuando terminaron de comer y solo estaban charlando Valentina llamo la atención de todos.

\- ¿quiero decirles algo? – dijo nerviosa lo que preocupo a todos los hombres en la mesa.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Val? – pregunto león preocupado.  
Valentina tomo una profunda respiración antes de continuar – soy gay – dijo sin mirar a nadie, se veía asustada casi al borde de las lágrimas hasta que Guille hablo.  
\- Dios, Valentina pensé que era algo malo o algo realmente importante – le dice Guille con una sonrisa juguetona logrando que su hermanita sonriera.  
Mateo la mira – oye no importa lo que la gente diga solo importa lo que tu sientas y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte – le asegura con una sonrisa amigable mientras Eva besa la mejilla de su esposo.  
\- Tu sigues siendo tu Val sé que no soy tu madre, pero no podría estar más orgullosa de ti – le dijo lucia 

\- ¿papá? – dijo Valentina cuando León no dijo nada.

\- Es solo una fase – dijo león sorprendiendo a todo en la mesa.

\- Papa … - trato de decir algo, pero León no la dejo.  
\- Es solo una fase, tu hermana paso por lo mismo y mirarla -dijo sorprendiendo aún más a su familia e hiriendo a su hija menor.  
\- No es una fase…- dijo valentina levantándose de la mesa saliendo de la casa con los ojos llorosos.  
-EN EL COMEDOR CARVAJAL –

\- ¿Qué te pasa Papa? – le reclamo Eva 

\- No me vengas con eso Eva tu pásate por eso y mírate ahora –  
\- No es lo mismo y no significa que tengas razón – le grito – se supone que somos tus hijos y que debes apoyarnos y querernos, sobre todo –

\- No me levantes la voz -grito León

\- No hubiera sido Jony porque de seguro a él si lo hubieras apoyado – comenzó reclamando Eva

\- Eva –

\- No, te advertimos sobre él, pero tú siempre estuviste de su lado y con nosotros tus hijos siempre dudas, eso dice mucho de ti – dijo sorprendiéndolo saliendo del comedor seguida de su esposo.

\- Eva tiene razón a él siempre lo apoyaste y lo pusiste sobre nosotros incluso cuando te mostramos como era en realidad dudaste y a nosotros, bueno parece que no somos una prioridad para ti – dice caminado hacia la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le grita  
\- Yo iré a buscar a Valentina para ver como esta tu disfruta de tu noche -dice su hijo mirándolo con desdén.  
Lucia se pone de pie sin decir una sola palabra sorprendiendo a su esposo.  
\- ¿Tú también vas a gritarme? – pregunta León

\- Cuando tu yo comenzamos a salir Valentina fue la primera en apoyarnos dada la diferencia de edad, y cuando nos casamos ella fue la primera en recibirme como parte de la familia y que a ella le gusten las mujeres no cambia nada y ahora mismo no reconozco al hombre con el que me case – le dijo saliendo de la habitación buscando a su hijastra.

-VALENTIAN - 

La respuesta de su padre le rompió el corazón no podía creer lo que había pasado, solo quería escapar, salir de la casa y así lo hizo, salió de la propiedad seguida de las miradas preocupadas del personal de la casa.

Mientras caminaba por la calle solo había una persona con la que quería estar y esa era Juliana así que tomo un taxi y se dirigió a lasa de la morena.

Cuando llego ya era bastante tarde pasaban de las 11 pm cuando toco la puerta.

\- Pero que… -dijo la morena al abrir la puerta y vio a la chica de ojos azules los cuales estaban rojos por el llanto - ¿valentina?, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta preocupada y valentina la abrazo entre sollozos cuanto termino de preguntar cómo se encontraba.  
Juliana de inmediato respondió al abrazo jalándola hacia el interior del departamento y cerrando la puerta.  
Cuando Valentina se tranquilizó y se alejó un poco de la morena, Juliana la tomo de la cara con ambas manos acariciándole las mejillas limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas y la miraba con preocupación - ¿Qué paso? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Le dije a mi familia que soy gay – le dijo tallándose los ojos sin darse cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la morena.

\- ¿No lo tomaron bien? – supuso

\- Todos lo tomaron bien, pero mi papá no, él dice que es una fase – le cuenta comenzando a llorar mientras despotrica hablando de su padre, Jony y de cómo tenía la esperanza de que al final él la apoyaría, estuvo hablando por un buen tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida.  
Cuando Juliana tenía que irse a trabajar despertó a la chica de los ojos azules para avisarle.

\- Valentina – dijo juliana sacudiéndola un poco hasta que la chica de ojos azules suspiro con cansancio y abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta algo desorientada

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar – le dijo la morena acariciándole la cara.

\- O lo siento ya me voy – dice tratando de levantarse.

\- No, puedes quedarte siempre que quieras, solo quería avisarte para que no pensaras que te abandone o algo así, tratare de terminar todo hoy avísame si quieres ir a comer más tarde ¿ok?, usa cualquier cosa que necesites - le dice dándole un suave beso en la frente.  
\- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunta mirando como la morena se pone una chamarra alumbrada solamente por la luz de la luna.

\- 4:30am, descansa, te deje una llave a lado del lavabo – le dice saliendo del departamento.   
Cuando Valentina despertó más tarde eran las 11am miro su celular y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de sus hermanos, su madrastra y su cuñado, aun acostada decidió mandarles un mensaje a todo diciéndoles que estaba bien y que estaba con juliana, cuando termino de escribirles se dispuso a buscar algo de comer y mientras lo hacía exploro entre las cosas de la morena sorprendiéndose de encontrar una libreta con varios diseños de cascos y motos, nunca había visto los dibujos de juliana y se sorprendió por el detalle que tenían, mientras más miraba encontró una caja de lápices y colores que estaban casi totalmente terminados apenas si tenían de donde sostenerse, en la máquina de coser había lo que parecía una blusa plateada aun sin terminar, también encontró una cámara la cual al intentar prenderla se dio cuenta de que no tenía batería.

Cuando su estómago gruño se dirigió a la alacena donde tomo un pan integral y saco jamón que había en el refrigerador y se hizo un par de sándwich.   
Después de comer salió del departamento de Juliana dirigiéndose a la empresa de su familia esperando encontrarse con sus hermanos y tal vez poder hablar con su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por cualquier error.  
>  Se aceptan sugerencias ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Después de comer salió del departamento de Juliana dirigiéndose a la empresa de su familia esperando encontrarse con sus hermanos y tal vez poder hablar con su padre.

Cuando Valentina entro a la empresa se encontró con sus hermanos esperándola en la entrada, de inmediato la bombardearon con preguntas sobre a donde fue y como se encontraba respecto a lo que pasó la noche anterior, después de hacerle saber que estaban con ella siempre y que si lo deseaba podía quedarse con Eva y Mateo.

Después de hablar con sus hermanos se dirigió a la oficina de su padre donde la secretaria de inmediato la dejo entrar.

\- Hola, papá – saludo a León en cuanto entro dándose cuenta de que Lucia también se encontraba en la habitación.

\- Valentina ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto su madrastra abrazándola.

\- Bien, gracias – le dijo rompiendo el abrazo – esperaba hablar contigo – dijo volteando a ver a su padre 

\- Tenemos una reunión tú y tus hermanos deben estar ahí así que vamos – le dijo León sin mirarla caminado hacia la puerta.

\- León – lo llamo Lucia como algún tipo d reprimenda sabiendo que sigue en conflicto por la sexualidad de su hija menor e incluso por la de su hija mayor.

Pasadas de las 5pm Valentina estaba esperando la llamada de Juliana para ir a comer, pero al no recibirla la llamo un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta hasta media hora después.

\- Hola, Juls – saludo Valentina sintiendo como con solo escuchar la voz de la morena todo el estrés desaparecío de su cuerpo.  
\- Hey, valentina – dijo la morena con un suspiro cansado - ¿Qué pasa? –  
\- Creí que íbamos a ir a comer –  
\- Lo siento lo olvide, mmm todavía me falta un poco para terminar, si quieres porque no vienes y comemos aquí o si quieres en cuanto termine vamos a cenar, ¿Qué piensas? –  
\- Si, mándame la dirección y así podre ver tu trabajo – contesta emocionada valentina ante la oportunidad de estar cono Juliana - ¿Qué comida quieres que lleve? – pregunto después de que Juliana le mandara la dirección.  
Cuando Valentina llego al frente de un edificio mediano de unos 6 pisos vio a juliana terminando un mural hermoso pero moderno representando la cultura mexicana dándole un toque 3D sorprendiendo a Alirio y a la chica de ojos azules.

Valentina se bajó del coche caminando hacia la morena quien aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

\- Señorita – susurro con diversión la chica de ojos azules.  
\- Dios, valentina te juro que te pondré una campana – dijo la morena volteándola a ver.  
Cuando la morena volteo a ver a valentina ella noto que su ropa tenía manchas en todas partes, además de que tenía las manos cubiertas de pintura y algunas manchas en la cara luciendo hermosa a pesar de eso y quedo un poco atontada por eso.

Solo reacciono cuando juliana paso su mano a unos centímetros de se rostro.  
\- ¿Valentina? – la llamo   
\- traje tacos y unos refrescos – dijo algo sonrojada mostrándole la bolsa que traía con ella.  
-genial, vamos – dice caminado hacia una vieja camioneta blanca estacionada justo enfrente del auto de valentina donde aún estaba su conductor Alirio – hola Alirio – lo saludo al pasar junto a él.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras valentina sacaba la comida, Juliana se estaba limpiando las manos.

\- Es hermoso – hablo valentina refiriéndose al mural frente a ellas.  
Juliana volteo a hacia donde la chica de ojos azules estaba mirando – gracias, logre terminarlo una semana antes – dice orgullosa de sí misma, tomando el recipiente que le ofrecía Valentina.  
\- Eso es impresionante, es una escuela de arte ¿verdad? – dijo recordando a ver visto alguna propaganda sobre ella.  
\- Si, tiene poco que abrieron y estuvieron haciendo propaganda, pero quieren llamar más la atención y vieron algunos de mis trabajos así que me contrataron- explico mientras ambas comían – y me dijeron que si terminaba antes de lo que les había mencionado me pagarían el doble -   
\- Por eso te despertaste desde las 4 am –   
\- No siempre que tengo trabajo me despierto a esa hora ya que casi siempre, si lo termino rápido me pagan más y así tengo más días libres ya que siempre me pongo una fecha diferente por si no logro terminarlo rápido – se explicó juliana. - ¿Cómo te fue con tu familia? – pregunto cambiando el tema.  
Valentina volteo a ver su comida – mi padre me evita, pero el resto de mi familia me apoya incluyendo a Eva lo cual me sorprendió, así que supongo que es un inicio – tratando de ser optimista.

\- Estoy segura de que solo necesita tiempo para procesarlo todo – le dice Juliana tomando su mano – tu padre te adora – le asegura.  
Valentina recarga su frente contra el hombro de juliana cerrando los ojos creyendo en lo que la morena le dice sabiendo que al final su padre la aceptara, pero eso no impide que le duela la actitud que ha tenido con ella.

Juliana le acaricia la espalda tratando de reconfortarla, pero no pudiendo retener el largo bostezo que suelta haciendo reír a la chica de ojos azules.  
\- ¿falta mucho para que termines? – le pregunta notando el cansancio de la morena.  
\- no, solo falta que tome algunas fotos, hablarle al director para que vea el resultado y verificar que ya haya secado – le dice juntando la basura en una bolsa.

Juliana saca una cámara con la que comienza a tomarle fotos al mural incluyendo un pequeño dron para hacer unas tomas aéreas.

\- Siempre he querido manejar uno de esos – le cuenta a la morena refiriéndose al dron.  
Al escuchar eso Juliana voltea a verla un segundo mientras maneja al dron el comenzó a descender.  
\- Bueno señorita Carvajal es su día de suerte, hoy manejara uno – le dice algo coqueta la morena quitando la memoria del dron poniendo una nueva.  
Ven le dice dándole el control y comenzando a explicarle como funciona ganado se una mirada cariñosa de Valentina.  
Mientras eso sucede ninguna nota al conductor mirándolas desde el auto prestando especial atención a como ambas se miran y se tocan bromeando entre si dándose cuenta de lo que es evidente.

\- Es fácil – le dice Juliana   
\- ¿Qué pasa si lo choco? - pregunta un tanto insegura Valentina concentrándose en las instrucciones de Juliana.  
\- Me deveras un dron – dice simplemente la morena con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Alirio no podía dejar de mirar la interacción entre las 2 chicas, Valentina se veía un tanto tímida pero más feliz de lo que él podía recordar.

\- No es tan difícil ¿verdad? - dice Juliana cuando Valentina aterrizo nerviosamente el Dron. – aunque las primeras veces lo estrelle –   
\- ¿enserio? – dice sorprendida valentina mientras Juliana recoge el dron.  
\- Si, mira – dice señalando los rasguños que tiene el dron justo junto a la cámara.

Después de que el director que había contratado a juliana le diera el visto bueno al mural y le diera un sobre con la bonificación por terminarlo antes, ella y valentina se fueron a su casa en la camioneta no antes de que Valentina se disculpara con Alirio por hacerlo esperar para que al final se fuera con la morena.

Al día siguiente ambas se levantaron temprano y las dos hicieron el desayuno

\- ¿Qué harás hoy? - pregunto Valentina mientras comía unos huevos estrellados. - Juliana ¿Qué harás hoy?  
\- Trabajar – le contesta juliana caminando hacia el lavabo para lavar su plato  
\- Creí que habías terminado ayer –   
\- Ese trabajo sí, pero aún tengo otras cosas que hacer –   
Haci pasaron los días y mientras pasaban Juliana se dio cuenta de cómo le afectaba a la chica de ojos azules la actitud de su padre y Juliana se había cansado.

Juliana apareció en la empresa Carvajal pidiendo hablar con León diciéndole al recepcionista que le digiera quien quería hablar con él y así logro llegar a la oficina de León.

\- Señor Carvajal – saludo la morena al entrar a la oficina donde León se encontraba sentado detrás de un hermoso escritorio hecho de caoba.

\- Juliana ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con cierto desdén.  
\- Vine a hablar de Valentina – 

\- ¿ella está bien? –

-físicamente está bien, pero la forma en que usted está manejando las cosas la está lastimando –

\- ¿Quién te dio el derecho a venir a cuestionar la relación con mi hija? – pregunto a la defensiva 

\- solo vengo a decirle lo que veo, como le afecta su distanciamiento y su trato frio. Su hija lo adora y con esto lo único que va a lograr será alejarla y tal vez cuando se dé cuenta de lo que realmente importa la pierda para siempre – le contesta fríamente 

\- esto es tu culpa desde que tu llegaste a nuestra vida todo se vino para abajo – la culpo – tenía una relación perfecta con mis hijos hasta que tu llegaste. - 

\- si realmente cree eso de verdad no está prestando atención – dice con incredulidad Juliana saliendo de la oficina dejando a León pensativo.

Pasaron los días y León comenzó a prestar atención a ciertas cosas que rodeaban a sus hijos y noto varios cambios, Eva parecía más feliz ella y Mateo parecían adolescentes tomados de las manos y robándose besos a escondidas comenzó a comparar como era antes su hija mayor con su marido al menos lo que el recordaba y casi siempre era fría con él, distante muy diferente a lo que veía ahora.  
Su hijo se veía más centrado y muy enamorado de una de las secretarias de la empresa quien parecía centrarlo e impulsarlo a ser mejor persona.  
Su hija menor había madurado mucho ya no se comportaba como una niña consentida que solo pedía y se le daba ahora trataba de demostrar su valía no solo en la empresa si no en general por lo que le han contado ha tenido grandes ideas sobre sus artículos y en las juntas mostraba un lado serio poco característico de ella haciendo que la escuchen muy similar a Eva y aun que deteste admitirlo Juliana era gran parte responsable de esa evolución.

Había estado hablando con Camilo su amigo el cual era Psicólogo y escritor quien lo ha estado ayudando para saber porque le disgusta la idea de que a su pequeña hija le gusten las mujeres y su gran deducción era que no le disgustaba la idea de que le gustaban las mujeres sino la mujer que le gustaba.  
Consideraba a Juliana como alguien indigno de su hija, alguien demasiado peligrosa o dañada para su pequeña.  
Al final Camilo solo confirmo lo que la morena le había dicho; que si seguía así solo lograría alejar a su hija y eso lo lamentaría y que Juliana no era su padre y que no debería juzgarla por eso.

Valentina estaba terminado unos detalles sobre un artículo cuando su padre entro a su oficina.

\- Martha en cuanto termine esto, revisa la agenda por cualquier pendiente – pide pensando que era su secretaria.  
\- Valentina – dijo León haciendo que su hija levantara la vista   
\- Papa ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto algo preocupada ya que desde su discusión su padre no había ido a verla a su oficina.  
\- Solo quería hablar contigo – dijo con cierto nerviosismo algo apenado por su comportamiento – pero si estas ocupada, puedo regresar luego –  
\- Solo deja que imprima esto – dijo llamando a Martha para que se lo lleve al editor habiendo corregido lo que él le había pedido. - ¿tengo algún otro pendiente hoy? – le pregunto antes de que saliera de su oficina.  
\- Si el editor lo aprueba serian todos sus pendientes de la semana – le dijo saliendo de la oficina.  
\- Me alegra que estés comprometida con tu trabajo – dio orgulloso León al ver el compromiso de su hija.  
\- Eso lo aprendí de Juls – dijo viendo el disgusto de su padre ante el nombre de la morena. - ¿de qué querías hablar? – dijo cambiando de tema.  
\- ¿quieres ir a comer algo? – le pregunto esperando poder hablar en un lugar más cálido y con menos tensión en el ambiente.  
\- Eso suena genial solo déjame preguntarle a Martha si el artículo fue aprobado –

Cuando su secretaria le confirmo la aprobación Valentina y su padre salieron caminando a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de león. Después de ordenar su comida León fue el primero en hablar.

-quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento reciente, no he sido exactamente un buen padre en estos días, tal vez incluso en estos años- dijo recordando la conversación con Juliana Valdez- y lo siento tú y tus hermanos merecen algo más y a decir verdad creo que a tu hermana es a la que le debo más una disculpa –

\- ¿a qué viene todo esto? – pregunto algo desconcertada Valentina.  
\- Quiero ser sincero contigo, no entendía por qué me “molestaba” tanto el hecho de que te gusten las mujeres y después de analizarlo con Camilo, entendí que lo que me molesta es que la chica a la que quieres es juliana Valdez – León trata de decírselo de manera suave, pero por la expresión de su hija sabe que no lo logro.  
\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto molesta – Juliana es una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido y lo que haya hecho su padre no la define a ella – responde casi gritando valentina.  
\- Eso no quita lo peligrosa que es para ti -le contesta León tratando de sostener la mirada de su hija – si alguien que quiera vengarse de su padre se entera que está aquí ellos podrán usarte para lastimarla-  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Jony?, que según sabemos estaba relacionado con los carteles más peligrosos del país y tú lo trajiste a nuestras vidas y gracias a eso él podría mandar a su gente para vengarse de nuestra familia – le contesta cortante sorprendiendo a su padre quien no había considerado eso. – gracias por la comida – dice Valentina saliendo del restaurant. 

Valentina tomo un taxi hacia la casa de Juliana donde se había estado quedando la mayoría de los días variando entre la casa de Juliana y la de su hermana.

Al entrar se encontró con una escena poco común, Juliana estaba dormida boca abajo vistiendo solo una playera sin mangas negra y unos shorts a juego.

Valentina camino hacia el colchón en el suelo se quito los zapatos, dejando su bolsa en el suelo antes de acostarse junto a la morena disfrutando de la escena frente a ella, paso sus dedos por el rostro de la morena divertida y mirando con ternura como juliana fruncia un poco el ceño.

Juliana suspiro entre abriendo los ojos aun adormilada y al notar que era Valentina se acomodo en su pecho abrazando a la chica de ojos azules por la cintura.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto con la voz aun ronca por el sueño.  
\- Hable con mi padre y no me fue tan bien – dijo susurrando esperando no hablar del tema.  
\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto   
\- Resulta que no le molesta que me gusten las mujeres si no la mujer que me gusta… - Valentina dice esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la morena pero ella no dice nada – el piensa que eres peligrosa para mí, lo cual es ridículo porque tú nunca me lastimarías y lo peor es que él ni siquiera considera el riesgo en el que nos puso al meter a Jony en nuestras vidas y aun así se atreve a decir que tú eres peligrosa –  
\- ¿aun te gusto? – pregunto Juliana tímidamente levantando la cabeza para mirar a Valentina a los ojos.


End file.
